New World and New Life
by Ex Dream Lord
Summary: pada saat pds 4 mencapai puncaknya para aliansi shinobi tewas menyisakan naruto seorang. saat naruto melawan madara tanpa sengaja mereka membuka celah dimensi membuat jiwa naruto berpindah ke tubuh madara dan kurama yang menyerap cakra juubi menjadikannya nidaime juubi.(Bad Summary) Overpower!Naru, Nidaime juubi!Kurama
Judul : New World and New Life

Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Rated : M (untuk kata2 kasar mungkin lemon)

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Humor(garing), Friendship, Dll...

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Warning : semi canon, ooc, typo(bertebaran), alur kaga jelas, EYD(Ejaan Yang Dipertanyakan?), dll...

Kalo kagak suka jangan baca + gw kagak mau di paksa update cepet.

Chapter 1 : Beginning

"dimana aku?... kenapa aku didalam kamar ?"tanya naruto sambil melihat keselilingnya, beberapa saat kemudian kepala Naruto terasa pusing dan mengingat kejadian sebelummnya.

Flashback on

Perang Dunia shinobi keempat telah sampai ke puncaknya, Madara telah berhasil membantai semuanya. Seluruh aliasi shinobi dan juga teman – teman naruto telah mati. Dengan kekuatan juubi yang telah didapatkan oleh madara.

Benar – benar tidak ada harapan sama sekali, hanya dialah orang yang tersisa di antara aliansi shinobi.

Naruto benar – benar tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. Semua usahanya yang dilakukan tak satupun berhasil. Dan karena keras kepalanya juga teman – temannya mati. Jika sejak awal dia menyerah mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Melihat kehancuran yang telah madara perbuat. Mayat – mayat yang bertebaran dimana – mana, banyak genangan darah yang membasahi tanah, itu membuat jantungnya seperti diremas. Dia benar – benar lemah, yangbahkan membunuh seseorang yang sudah pernah matipun ia tak sanggup.

Naruto melihat kedepan, juubi telah bangkit kembali dengan madara sebagai jinchurikinya. Juubidama super besar teah terbentuk, ia benar – benar tak akan selamat kali ini.

"Kau akan segera mati, bocah kyubi!" Madara berbicara di atas kepala biju dengan nada datarnya, matanya menatap tajam kearah naruto, tangannya bersidekap di dada, siap membunuh kapan saja.

Juubidama yang terbentuk semakin besar, sepertinya madara menggunakan sebagian chakra juubi untuk membuatnya. Ia tak ingin naruto bisa menghindar lagi, ia harus berhasil.

'partner, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana, aku tak tau ini berhasil atau tidak. Dan aku ingin kau memberikan seluruh cakra yang kau punya padaku sekali lagi.'

' **ini cakraku yang terakhir. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkannya kembali. Kuharap kau punya rancana yang bagus, gaki' kurama mulai memberikan seluruh cakranya kepada naruto, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang terlihat mengurus.**

' **aku akan berusaha, partner!'jawab naruto yakin. 'bijuudama tak akan mempan terhadap juubi. Aku akan memasukan cakra senjutsu sebanyak mungkin ke dalam bijuudama'**

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, naruto sekali lagi memasuki mode biiju. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak serta terbatuk – batuk mengeluarkan darah saat ia mencoba membuat bijuudama super besar.

'ini kesempatan terakhirku, jika aku akan mati, itu bukan dalam keadaan menyerah dengan keadaan'

"hn, tak kuasangka kyuubi masih mempunyai cadangan cakra sebanyak itu. Namun kau harus tau, kau tak akan memiliki kesempatan mengalahkanku."

Bijuudama buatan naruto semakin besar hingga mampu menandingi juubidama buatan mada. Berbeda dengan milik madara, bijuudama naruto memiliki konsentrasi cakra senjutsu yang begitu banyak.

Naruto mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari kantong kunainya dan melemparkan ke arah juubi dan madara.

"juka aku mati setidaknya kau harus ikut mati denganku, madara-teme"

 **[Hiraishin no jutsu]**

Beberapa detik kemudian, naruto dalam mode kyuubi sudah berada dihadapan juubi sambil mengarahkan bijuudama buatannya. Sementara madara hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya.

"terlalu lambat, usahamu sia – sia saja" ucap madara dengan nada dingin dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

[ **Bijuudama/Juubidama]**

Teriak mereka bersama – sama.

Sebuah ledakan cukup dahsyat terjadi saat dua kekuatan penghancur itu bertabrakan. Benar – benar melenyapkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga tak lama ledakan itu menjadi sebuah lubang hitam menganga di antara mereka. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk dan bertanya – tanya apa yang terjadi saat lubang itu mulai menarik mereka dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

'partner! Apa yang terjadi?' tanya naruto dalam pikirannya sambil mencoba bergerak menjauhi lubah hitam itu. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya dengan teknik sharingan milik obito. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia nerasakan dirinya akan di pindahkan ke suatu tempat jika dia membiarkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam lubang itu.

' **ini seperti celah dimensi'** kurama berasumsi, dan untuk beberapa alasan suara itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

'dimensi? Apa yang kau maksud kurama?' tanya naruto sambil terus berusaha menjauhi lubang tersebut dengan kekuatan kyuubi, naruto bisa melihat hal yang sama di hadapannya, madara dan juubi juga kesusahan menjauhi lubang itu.

' **Retakan dimensi, saat kedua kekuatan tinggi tadi bertabrakan dengan dahsyatnya dan itu berhasil membuka celah dimensi'**

'apa yang akan terjadi jika kita masuk ke dalam lubang itu?'

' **aku sendiri juga belum mengetahuinya. Mungkin kita akan ditransfer kesuatu tempat'**

Dan belum sempat mereka melanjutkan kata – katanya, juubi, madara, naruto, dan kurama telah terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Didalam lubang naruto bisa melihat, jiwa madara mulai tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya dan tak lama jiwanya juga tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Tetapi tak pergi kemanapun naruto malah masuk kedalam tubuh madara di ikuti kurama dan juubi yang juga masuk ketubuh madara, sebelum menghilang dari lubang itu.

( **di dalam hutan wilayah Gremory)**

Di dalam hutan yang lebat, tenang, dan damai. Mungkin mungkin ditempat itu jarang dikunjungi para iblis karena padang rumput itu berada ditengah hutan, namun tiba – tiba muncul portal di tengah hutan itu dan memuntahkan pemuda rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan berponi sebelah pinggir yang menutupi mata kanannya. Memakai armor berwarna merah dan dipunggungnya terdapat senjata seperti kipas besar. Pemuda yang di ketahui adalah naruto sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena mengalami perpindahan dimensi.

"tou-sama aku menemukan sumber energinya"

"dimana sirzech?"

Falshback off

'oh ya aku ingat semuanya, apakah madara mati atau tidak ya?'batin naruto sambil meihat ke arah kanannya terdapat cermin yang memperlihatkan madara.

"APA?" teriak naruto, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat madara ada di depan cermin. Namun disaat dia menoleh kebelakang dia tidak menemukan sosok madara, yang ia kira ada dibelakangnya.

Mata Naruto kembali memandang sosok madara yang ada di cermin, dan menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan sosok madara, berulang kali naruto melakukan hal tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, jadi ia bisa melihat bayangan sosok madara di cermin. Tak sengaja ia melihat tangannya berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Tunggu dulu... perasaan dulu kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, kenapa sekarang berwarna putih pucat?. Narutopun mulai melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya.

'syok' itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan naruto saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Dirinya melihat tubuhnya persis seperti tubuh madara, atau jiwanya yang masuk kedalam tubuh madara? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"ASTAGA!" teriak naruto sangking kagetnya. Tiba – tiba suara berat menghentikan aksi naruto terkaget – kaget ria

' **Kau sudah sadar, Gaki'**

"kurama, kenapa tubuh madara ada padaku? Apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana kita sekarang?"

' **aku juga tidak tau, Gaki!. Mungkin kita terlempar ke dimensi lain, kalau tubuh madara ada padamu, aku aku jelaskan..." terdengar suara kyuubi seperti sedang mendesah" kau ingat saat kita berada didalam celah dimensi ?"**

Naruto hanya mengangguk

' **kau lihat ? jiwamu, jiwa madara, jiwaku, jiwa juubi seperti ditarik keluar dan masuk kedalam tubuh madara. Mungkin saja kita bersatu dalam tubuh madara. Dan jiwa madara hilang ntah kemana' analisis kurama**

"Jadi begitu" Naruto mengangguk paham

' **Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu, Tenagaku cukup banyak berkurang gara – gara pertarungan dengan madara.'**

'heh.. dasar rubah pemalas"

' **aku dengar itu, Naruto'** Setelah itu kurama memutuskan koneksinya dengan naruto.

-o-

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan ada energi hitam yang cukup pekat mendekat kearah kamarnya, tetapi tidak merasakan niat jahat dari pancaran energi tersebut.

"oh... kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria berambut merah yang masuk ke kamar tempat naruto bangun. Kemudian dia berkata "jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan didunia bawah? Terlebih kau adalah seorang manusia?"

"namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto tuan... " jawab Naruto bingung harus memanggil pria didepannya dengan sebutan apa.

"Lucius... Namaku Lucius Gremory" balas pria yang bernama Lucius itu, kemudian dia berkata "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto-san"

"maaf lucius-san tapi aku tidak tahu kanapa aku bisa disini. Yang aku ingat aku bertarung dengan orang yang mau menghancurkan dimensiku dan tiba – tiba ada lubang hitam yang menarikku masuk dan terlempar kesini lebih dari itu aku tidak ingat"ucap Naruto

"apa kau bersedia jika aku ubah menjadi iblis dan menjadi anak angkatku ? supaya anggota fraksi iblis tidak berbuat macam – macam kepadamu"tanya Lucius

'oi kurama bangun...'

' **ada apa gaki kau mengganggu tidurku saja'**

'bagaimana menurutmu apakah aku menjadi iblis atau tidak?'

' **itu terserah kau saja gaki, tapi aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu... dan jangan ganggu aku lagi aku masih butuh tidur'**

"baiklah lucius-san aku terima tawaranmu" jawab Naruto

"Naruto, jangan panggil aku lucius-san. Mulai sekarang aku adalah ayah angkatmu dan kau panggil aku tou-sama"jawab lucius

Mendengar itu Narutopun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Ha'i otou-sama. Tapi izinka aku tetap memakai marga lamaku, karena marga itu adalah marga pengingatku pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan kandungku"

Luciuspun memeluk naruto, kemudian merainkarnasinya menjadi iblis dan membawa dia ke kediaman klan Gremory. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan Naruto pada istrinya dan anak laki – lakinya, Venelana Gremory dan juga Sirzech Gremory. Naruto dan Sirzech pun dalam waktu dekat sudah akrab. Beberapa tahun kemudian lahirlah Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa imoutonya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada sang ibu kandung Uzumaki Kushina. Diapun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anggota keluarga Sitri lebih tepatnya Serafall Sitri atau Maou Leviathan

Teluk Betung City/TBC :v

AN : permulaannya mirip dengan punya mas Luu Nyang Sang dlu yg fictnya di apus saya lupa namanya :3. klo urusan perpindahan dimensi pasti tau dong kalau setiap dimensi punya waktu yang berbeda. Disini gw sengaja jadiin Naruto iblis biar Srek aja wkwkwkwk. Oh ya disini karena pair pertama sudah kebuka jadi gw minta poling single pair or harem klo harem kgk boleh rias dan anggotanya dan sona beserta peeragenya karena udh kebanyakan.

The Executor Out!


End file.
